Hiei hates Daimien
by Lolita-Mina
Summary: First Story ever... so it has a lot of flaws...
1. Im not okay

**_Authors Note_**: _hello every one! I noticed that the original first chapter to this story smelled horrid! A.k.a. it stunk. So I decided to right my wrong and reformat this disaster. If you liked the way I did it before, I'm sorry. But this is a disgrace to my eyes. Its no wonder the reviewers didn't like the first chap… it sucked! Well, this is the newer, better, first chapter to hiei hates daimien!_

HI! I don't know how it all started, but I caught Hiei. Now hiei dose not like me, but why, I just don't know, but now he is being held captive in an ice chest. (That's the secret to catching a fire demon.)

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. I own nothing. Please don't sue me. If you do, I'll beat Hiei with a stick. (Just kidding)

Hiei: PLEASE! DO WHAT SHE SAYS! (Is gagged by Daimien's dirty sweat socks) Daimien: shh! The neighbors will hear! (What neighbors? I live in the wasteland) Hiei: Daimien: what? Lets just get on with the damn story.

--------------------STORY--------------------------------

Daimien sneaked her way over to Hiei's bed and lightly tapped on his shoulder. Hiei didn't wake. She said rather loudly "Wake up, Hiei. The time for sleep is over, and I shall be very upset with you if you don't get your lazy bum up! Daimien pokes at hiei a second time" She was very annoyed at this point and She threatened him with a pain worse than death. "I will bite!" Hiei rolled over and stared strait into Daimien's eyes.

"HN" was the only thing he said. Daimien had been kind this morning and pre-prepared Hiei's daily breakfast of fudge ice cream and a glass of milk, witch he lovingly referred to as 'sweet snow' and 'moo'. Daimien threatened, "If you don't get up, you won't have any ice cream!" Hiei exuberantly jumped out of bed and yelled, "Sweet Snow!" Hiei raced out of bed and ran to the dining room.

He scooped up the ice cream with his bare hands and cried as he gobbled up an entire gallon of super chocolate-fudge ice cream. Daimien handed him the gallon of milk and waited anxiously for him to finish.

"We are going to have a party tonight. We should start on a guest list as soon as you clean your face." said Daimien. Hiei asked, "What party? Why? And don't you talk about dirty faces! You should look in the mirror!" Daimien, after washing her face and getting a dermal peel, simply said, "Whatever." She then impersonated koennma and boasted "Let's see…Who should be allowed in my superior presence?" Hiei laughed hysterically "superior?" Daimien said, "Jerk. You wouldn't laugh if I forgot to invite kurama!"

Hiei Stopped laughing abruptly. "Are you trying to imply that I am fond of Kurama!"said Hiei.Daimien, seeing the change of emotion in Hiei's face decided to milk it for all it was worth. "Maybe. What's it to you? I mean, you do seem to hang on him like a lost puppy. Hiei said in a fit of anger, "Now You Say I'm A Hideous Four-Legged Creature!" Daimien stepped away and stated her thoughts calmly "no. Well, maybe. But you just act like…" Hiei yelled "Like what! Daimien quickly changed the subject "nothing. Would you like to invite anyone Hiei?" Hiei, once more calm, said "sure. Can I invite Yukina?" as he handed daimien the dishes and walked into the large oval bathroom, witch held a large tub, capable of passing for a hot tub.Hiei was neither allarmed or angry when Daimien entered aswell and sat on the marble bench near the window. She said, "Of course. I was going to invite her any way. I need to check up on her pregnancy anyway... Her and kuabarra are having their second child soon." At the mention of this Hiei scoffed and sank into the warm depths of the tub. Daimien looked up and briefly and then looked down at her list. She knew more than the people on her list would arrive, but she nevertheless reviewed the list with Hiei."okay, you listen to the guest list: kurama, Yukina, kuabarra, Jin, and-" "JIN! You only want his body!" Hiei Screeched sarcasticly with a laugh. Daimien frowned and Smirked as she said, "So what! I bet you want kurama in that shower with you."Hiei: how dare you! Daimien: take a shower already!

Okay that's the first chapter. I know you want more, but hiei needs to take a Bath, and that is censored..If you want to be a Person in my next story, just include your name and what you look like and I might put ya in. sound cool? Hope so! Love ya!  
Daimien


	2. vermillion

This chapter deals with a bit of violence. Oh well. I would like to thank my faithful reviewers (though small) for giving me the confidence to move on with my story And add a crazy twist that did not enter my mind at first. I hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I still own nothing, of course. And I don't own A.F.I. but their singer is so cute!  
  
Story:  
  
After welcoming her guest, cresent02, daimien sits down to wonder if the plan would work. She would give him the letter at the party. She looked once more at the paper in her hand. It read:  
  
Dear Jin, My love for you can be hidden no more. My love for you is like a small pond collecting the rain, at first it is a shallow, unnoticeable thing, then it grows with every spring, until it is a lake of emotions. I can no longer think of you as a friend. Is it in your heart too? Most think of me as a merciless human with no real feelings. It is not so. I am a fragile, breakable thing, and have found my peace with the clan I care for most. I need you, for without love, life is meaningless. To you, with love.  
Daimien  
  
Daimien considered throwing the paper away. She did not. Just then, another voice rang though the halls of her house. It was Hiei. She must have "accidentally" found her way into the bathing room. She knew hiei would bite her head off, but she did not care. All that Mattered now was that she soon would have her answer. She decided to go to aid hiei in his struggle.  
  
Daimien: (walking into the hectic bathroom) hay guys, wha- (sees cresent02 kissing hiei) Daimien: (faints) uh...  
  
Minutes pass... Hiei: (pokes daimien with katana) WAKE UP! Daimien: OUCH! Why did you do that? Cresent02: you passed out. Are you all right? Daimien: peachy. (Remembers the "kiss") Ahhhhh! You kissed! How cute... Hiei: how dare you! We did not kiss. Daimien: hmm are you sure? Both: yes! Daimien: okay. Now I am going to call the guests. Hiei: who is coming? Daimien: every one. All: o0  
  
Okay that's the fic. I am still waiting for reviewers. You wanna join? Just review your name and appearance and you might just find yourself kissing hiei next. (hiei: 00) 


	3. All that Ive got

Hi yawl! I want to say tanks to Hedi Drakona, Janie Sin, ruiki, and cresent02 for agreeing (almost) to letting me add them to my story! I sort of need to thank the meanest nigen I have ever had inspiration from, fanni. Yes you, the mean person that insulted me in the mist of my happiness. You are a person that is bad, so I don't like you. I am a nice person unlike you, and that is why I am including you in my story.  
  
Now that that is over, I want to say that I know that all my previous chapters sucked royally. Sorry. I have a new format and intend to use it. Hope you like!  
  
Daimien Sin  
  
"Well, thanks for coming yomi." daimien said as she tried not to gawk at her friends six *noticeable* ears. The party was well under way once yusuke opened the door, oddly, carrying a large club. Daimien sat next to kuabarra and started sipping her drink, an odd-tasting mix of diet coke and some kind of sake from the makai. Kuabarra said something to her and he was apparently expecting an answer. Daimien said something like whatever and kuabarra seemed hurt.  
  
Surprised, daimien said," I am sorry, I wasn't paying much attention, could you please repeat that?" "Well, I asked if you wanted to dance." Kuabarra said hopefully. Daimien stared stupidly at kuabarra. "Sorry, but I have to greet the guests, maybe later." then, as if on que, the doorbell rang. Daimien popped up and ran to the door before kuabarra could say a word.  
  
And who else but kurama was there, holding a case of Mountain Dew. Daimien said hi and let him in. out of nowhere, hiei took the case and led kurama to the kitchen. Just as daimien was about to close the door, she heard a rustling over the door. Down landed daimien's friend hedi dracona. "Hello, daimien." Said hedi dryly. "Your house is harder to find than Atlantis!" " I am so sorry," said daimien with a wince. She knew how frustrated hedi became when she was lost. "Hay, why don't you go and-"daimien was cut short by the sound of ruiki's newly acquired black dodge viper.  
  
"I missed you so much, daimien!" said ruiki with a tight hug. They hadn't seen each other since the last mission, almost a year ago. Daimien felt the presence of evil nearby. Daimien quickly scanned the aria and found a brooding nigen hiding near hiei's ryu shrine. Ruiki and hedi followed her gaze, ruiki drawing both of her swords.  
  
Daimien snatched the sorry nigen up by the shirt that hang loosely from the things torso. Ruiki shouted at the thing in absence, "you scared my half to death!" Daimien slowly scanned the creature and asked how it knew ruiki. "Well, I invited her. I meant to tell you but you seemed to be in a hurry." "...and my name is fanni!" said the thing. Whatever, thought daimien. Just then, hiei called, "daimien! One of your friends is here!" "yay, that's Janie!" daimien escorted her new group to the house and told Janie to meet her in the guest room. Daimien laughed as the sound of A-F-I's ' girls not gray' sounded from the hall.  
  
Sad but true, jin sat in the center of the den, talking to touya about the weather. Daimien walked toward the guest room and noticed that cresent02 was standing with duo (how did duo get in this story?) and she seemed to be concentrating very hard on something, but they said nothing. Daimien thought of asking them what the hell they where doing, she just decided to find Janie.  
  
She sat on the sofa, playing with her hair. Daimien sat next to her and told her that all would be fine. She then started to cry softly on daimien's black clad and welcome shoulder. "They are not important, you are the only one that matters now. They are gone, yes, but their legacy lives in you." Daimien said with a loving care.  
  
All of a sudden, a drunken yusuke came stumbling in with a very, very drunk J.C. Yusuke said, "sorry. I didn't know this ones taken." They turned and headed for daimien's room and she already knew that her room would be occupied for the night.  
  
"Err...what was that?" asked a very confused youko from the door. "That was just J.C. and yusuke." daimien said, then she realized that she had some how made Janie cry again. Kurama said in a very soothing voice, " you know, tears are the emotional fount of the body..." then Janie just looked at kurama as though he was a supremely soft teddy bear, only better.  
  
Daimien took this as her que to leave. She found fanni making fun of daimien's friend cresent02 and had cresent02 noticed (she was still staring intently at duo...), she most definitely would become a * very * dead nigen. Daimien decided to do so herself.  
  
Daimien stepped in the room, fanni trying absurdly to hide the fact that she had been giving one of daimien's best friends (next to hiei) the finger. Daimien raised her hand and used 1 ½ of her power to send fanni and her pleas to the makai.  
  
~daimien's note to readers~ I know that some would say that my treatment of fanni was wrong, but to tell a brand new writer that her story sucks and that she is the worst writer ever is complete crap. Oh, and fanni, this is how you spell would. [See reviews]  
  
I wuv you guys! New chap. Soon! 


	4. but home is nowhere

Hi all. I am sort of happy that so many folks reviewed...{cue crickets chirping} Well any who, I think this story is really progressing! I already have the ending! Though most people wont like it. I will tell you this; my emotional stability is down the crapper. Tanks to all reviewers!  
  
Oh and before I forget, I really like signed reviews! ~~~~~~~~Story~~~~~~~~~  
  
hedi entered the room and said, "what the hell?" daimien closed the portal and gave hedi a coke. "that human ruiki brought was making fun of cresent02!" cresent02 stirred and looked at daimien. "What was that?" "Didn't you see fanni give you the finger?" said daimien. Just then, duo awoke and pointed an accusing finger at cresent02. "You made me say that! You tricked me!" "Whats he so mad about?" asked hedi with a glance at the ranting violet-eyed boy.  
  
"He isn't mad," said cresent02 "that little staring contest was a soul- side meeting with myself and duo. He said that he-"I didn't say any thing! Please don't tell anyone!" he begged with those pouty violet eyes. "Scouts honer."Said cresent02. (You're not a scout!)  
  
A few seconds later, hiei walked in looking for kurama. "He's in the guest room." Said daimien. "But I think he's busy." "With who?" said hedi, her lovely eyes caught on the glassy fount that is life. Hiei just hn-ed. " Janie needed a little meditation and our rose-boy is just the thing." Daimien winked at Hiei.  
  
"you know I hate you." Said hiei. "yes hiei, I know." Thay all dropped dead quiet as a * very * loud growning sound came from daimien's room.  
  
"lets go down and see how the party is progressing." Said a very nervous daimien. * all follow * 


	5. blood red summer

XxXxxXxX

Disclaimer: I don't own Y.Y.H or any of the other titles used in this story.

(I used so many, I have simply lost count)

Authors note: Hello Again! I'm back and out of what I shall call, "The great writing depression". I got my motivation back and I can't wait to share some of my new skills with you! I hope that you too realize that as a novice writer, I had little to no writing technique, which turned out for the worst, causing me to go into a great time of disappointment for both me and my readers. I'm sorry about this, but I hope to make things better with these new additions to my mosaic.

Chapter 5 please pass the burrito

Hiei and Daimien walked to the kitchen, while hedi and cresent02 went to the patio to watch Kuabarra and Kenshin Hemura spar.

Hiei rubbed his stomach and thought of something to eat. All the ramen was gone; thanks to Daimien's teleportation mishap (see The Outing). "What is there too eat?" said Hiei, "I'm starving!" Daimien went to the pantry to see what she could find. Hiei stood patiently, awaiting her return. She came back with a can that said, 'refried beans' and a bunch of other products. Seeing the look of confusion on Hiei's face, she explained, "It's a burrito!" and turned toward the stove to heat the tortilla. "What in the name of (UN) holy hell is a tortilla?" asked Hiei, who looked over Daimien's shoulder as she moved on to the beans, witch were simmering uncontrollably.

She compiled beans, meat, and cheese on the tortilla and gave one to Hiei, who ate it as though it were hot sushi (horrid stuff, really…). After about five minutes, Hiei gave his opinion. "It tastes good." He said. (Daimien: anime fall) one of Daimien and Hiei's Favorite songs were on, Mr. Brightside, by the killers 'conspicuous lullaby taking on your alibis but its just the price I pay destiny is calling me, open up my eager eyes, 'cause I'm Mr. Brightside…'. Daimien grabbed Hiei, who was eating his third burrito, and dragged him into the den for some dancing.

After two vodka straits and a tequila sunrise, Hiei didn't know where the hell he was! He ended up doing a strip tease for Daimien and Ruiki. Hiei had all but his sailor moon boxers off when the poor bloke fell over. Daimien helped him upstairs and led him to _his_ room. Miroku was in there with Kaoru, making out. Seeing that they were so obviously busy, Daimien went back downstairs and out into hiei's Ryu Shrine.

She laid him beneath the cherry blossoms in the sand and gave him her cloak to keep warm. The moon was shining and it was a beautiful night, warm with a nice breeze. Hiei looked up at Daimien and said "I'm glad that you're here with me… I have no one else. If the world ended, right here and now, I would be glad to have known you…". Daimien thought 'wow, fire demons are odd when drunk…' Hiei closed his auburn eyes and fell quickly to sleep. "I am glad to have known you as well…" said Daimien as she turned and went to the patio; witch was strangely covered in blood. Kenshin walked over and smelled of Captain Morgan Spiced Rum (witch tastes awful, by the way…) "why aren't you inside?" he asked Daimien"… there's a wet t-shirt contest, and Duo is winning." Daimien smiled at Kenshin, who had always been a good friend to her. "Do you know where Jin is?" She asked him. "I have a letter for him." Daimien held out the letter for Kenshin to see. He examined the letter and looked earnestly at Daimien. "If it should please you, I will give it to him,that I will." Daimien gave him the letter and examined his intellectual face. "Thank you so much. You see, I am so very afraid of what he may say. I know he is the perfect man for me, but I don't know what to do…" Daimien looked up to the starry sky. Clouds were forming near the horizon and the air was sweet.


End file.
